Ground Battles
Overview Ground battles are the most basic attack in war. They use 3 Military Action Points (MAPs), so you can gather enough MAPs for up to 4 ground battles per war in 24 hours. Ground battles use tanks and soldiers. To launch a ground battle, you need to have at least 50 soldiers on the offensive. Your victory level determines how much money you can steal, how much resistance your opponent will lose, and the amount of damage done. If you achieve an immense triumph ground battle victory, you remove 10 Resistance and have a 10% chance of destroying an enemy improvement (excluding power plants). To build soldiers and tanks, you need barracks and factories respectively. Soldiers fight more effectively with munitions and tanks require both munitions and gas to be used (both in offensive and defensive battles). Ground Control Ground battles may result in you or your opponent obtaining ground control. Achieving an Immense Triumph in a Ground Battle will result in you obtaining ground control over your opponents. As a result, your opponents will be able to use only 2/3 of their aircraft, until they execute a ground attack that is victory (not an Utter Failure). Loot Successful ground battles will result in money being stolen from the opponent, assuming they have money that can be stolen. The function which determines the amount of money stolen is dependent upon the number of attacking soldiers, tanks, the attacking nation's war policy, the defending nation's war policy, and the war type. Defined in terms of variables, the formula which determines the maximum amount of loot stolen is: SoldiersStolenMoney = Attacking Soldiers * 1.1 TanksStolenMoney = Attacking Tanks * 25.15 MaximumRandomFactor = 1.1 WarTypeFactor = 1 Note: If the war type is Ordinary, the WarTypeFactor = 0.5 and if the war type is Attrition the WarTypeFactor is 0.25 WarPolicyFactor = 1 Note: If the defender's war policy is Moneybags the WarPolicyFactor is 0.6. If the attacker's war policy is Pirate the WarPolicyFactor is 1.4. If both of these war policies are applicable, they cancel each other out and the WarPolicyFactor = 1 VictoryFactor = 3 MaxMoneyStolen = (SoldiersStolenMoney + TanksStolenMoney) * VictoryFactor * MaximumRandFactor * WarTypeFactor * WarPolicyFactor Practical Limitations In practice, the maximum loot possible is not likely to be the amount stolen in a ground battle. In reality, the MaximumRandomFactor is actually a random number generated in the range 0.8,1.1, and the VictoryFactor is determined by the type of war outcome (0 = Utter Failure, 1 = Pyrrhic Victory, 2 = Moderate Success, 3 = Immense Triumph). Additionally, there are limitations set by how much money the target nation has. For example, you cannot steal more than 75% of the defending nation's cash on hand, nor can you cannot steal their last $100,000. Infrastructure Damage The amount of damage done by a ground battle is dependent upon a number of factors. The base formula for infrastructure damage is: Infrastructure Destroyed = MAX( MIN((Attacking Soldiers - (Defending Soldiers * 0.5) * 0.000606061 + (Attacking Tanks - (Defending Tanks * 0.5)) * 0.01) * RAND(0.85,1.05) * (Victory Type / 3), City's Infrastructure * 0.2 + 25), 0) War Type and War Policy factors are multiplied to the base damage calculation. Victory Type is 0 for Utter Failure, 1 for Pyrrhic Victory, 2 for Moderate Success, and 3 for Immense Triumph. Casualties Army Value = Unarmed Soldiers * 1 + Armed Soldiers * 1.75 + Tanks * 40 ATSR = rand between 40% and 100% attacking soldier army value DTSR = rand between 40% and 100% of defending soldier army value ATTR = rand between 40% and 100% of attacking tank army value DTTR = rand between 40% and 100% of attacking tank army value AR = total attacking army value random roll DR = total defensive army value random roll If AR > DR then Attacker Tank Casualties += (DTTR + 1)/ 1500 + (DTSR + 1) / 17500 If AR > DR then Defender Tank Casualties += (ATTR + 1)/ 1400 + (ATSR + 1) / 17500 If AR <= DR then Attacker Tank Casualties += (DTTR + 1)/ 1400 + (DTSR + 1) / 17500 If AR <= DR then Defender Tank Casualties += (ATTR + 1)/ 1500 + (ATSR + 1) / 17500 Attacking Soldier Casualties += (DTSR + 1)/90 + (DTTR + 1)/31 Defending Soldier Casualties += (ATSR + 1)/90 + (ATTR + 1)/31 There are 3 rolls per battle. So to calculate min casualties you would assume lowest possible roll every time, for max the opposite Category:Mechanics Category:Mechanics of War Category:Military Actions